Once Upon Smallville a Time: Libro Uno
by ocnarf
Summary: Como sabemos la maldición ha llegado a otras tierras, una en particular se ve afectada, podran Clark y sus amigos volver a casa. Aparicion especial, de Batman, Constantine y Linterna Verde.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon Smallville a Time: Libro Uno, es el título, es lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Nota: voy a seguir con el misterio de storybook, pero por ahora quiero hacer una saga buena, quería aprovechar para combinar Smallville y Once Upon a Time.

He visto todo Smallville de principio a fin y también veo Once Upon a Time, por lo quería hacer algo especial. Para los fans de John Constantine, Batman y Linterna Verde, voy a incluir sus versiones cinematográficas lo que es adecuado para dos series donde los protagonistas son de carne y hueso, ¿no les parece?

Voy a hacer algo, ustedes díganme que personaje quieren que aparezca en este libro y porque, pueden ser de Once Upon a Time, Smallville o incluso Marvel (ya que Disney ahora es dueña de marvel la igual que Once Upon a Time) podría sacar alguno.

Mis respetos al actor del Guasón del Caballero Oscuro, ya que aún muerto recibió muchos premios y fue el mejor guasón de todos.

**Prologo: la extraña neblina.**

Clark Kent estaba en la fortaleza de la soledad, ya se había convertido en Superman y desterrado a Darkseid de la Tierra, ahora practicaba sus lecciones de Klukor y Horu-Kanu(artes marciales de krypton, la versión de smallville es tan hábil como Green Arrow en combate mano a mano),con unas rocas de hielo, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido ahora salía con Lois, los súper héroes no eran perseguidos por los seguidores de Darkseid y sus líderes habían sido detenidos. Luthor era un tema al cual ya se había acostumbrado, además la gente parecía aceptarle más como Superman que como Borrón Azul.

Nada podría arruinar este momento, salvo la voz de su padre Jor El en la fortaleza.

"Kal El, un nuevo poder o anomalía extraña está llegando a nuestra dimensión"

"¿Es algún truco de Brainiac o Zod?".-pregunto Superman preocupado, parece ser que los misterios alienigenas le seguían en todo momento.

"No se puede identificar esta anomalía, aunque se asemeja a un portal inter dimensional".-Clark pensó, Darkseid no se daba por vencido, luego con su batalla con el mayor Zod ellos habían abierto accidentalmente un portal dimensional por el cual Darkseid pudo pasar.

"No se trata de una amenaza de Apokolips hijo mío, esto es obra de algo nuevo y está expandiéndose, es posible que tenga efectos colaterales"

"Efectos colaterales ¿Cómo cuál?"

"Posiblemente ser transportado a un mundo distinto o pérdida de memoria, Kal El ¿recuerdas las disciplinas mentales kryptonianas que te enseñe?"

"Si, Torquasm Vo y Rao, una para leer los movimientos en batalla y para evitar los ataques mentales y otra para leer la mente y usar puntos de presion del cuerpo".

Superman se quedó callado al ver que la fortaleza de la soledad se apagó y y una neblina purpura oscura cubrió todo el universo, Chloe Sullivan miraba su ventana en Kansas así como también Lois Lane quien miraba desde lo alto del Daily Planeta y Lex Luthor en su edificio.

Clark, Lois y Lex pensaron sobre esto y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Mientras eso pasaba un ser de capucha verde y blanco sintió los disturbios.

"¿Que acontece el universo mismo?, siento la labor de una fuerza mística de otro multiverso ajeno, pero no puedo interferir con planos ajenos a los míos. Padre, si me escuchas frena este acontecimiento"

En un lugar, un hombre de traje blanco y pelo rubio también sintió, los disturbios y estaba preocupado por este tema, pero por razones diferentes.

"Maldito sea el Oscuro, este universo iba ser mío a su tiempo, afortunadamente esta maldición no nos afecta a nosotros los guardianes cósmicos pero interfiere con nuestros dominios y planes, y John Constantine estará fuera de mi alcance"

En el planeta Oa.

Los guardianes del universo miraban y sentían le disturbio, luego de lo de Parallax este asunto se presentó.

"Tendremos que movilizar al cuerpo de linternas verdes...".-no terminaron puesto que la maldición llego, Hal Jordan y Kilowoog prepararon sus anillos el poder de la voluntad salió a combatir.

Pero fueron aspirados.

En una ciudad oscura, Batman y Bane combatían.

"El sueño de Ras al Ghul será real...y ".-tanto Batman como Bane interrumpieron su batalla para ver una neblina surgir del cielo, ambos eran humanos muy inteligentes y brillantes pero no hallaron respuesta.

Batman se preparo sea lo que sea esta neblina amenazaba su ciudad pero lo último que vio fue una neblina.

En Arkham, un hombre se reía locamente y sonreía.

"Jajá…parece divertido"

El Espectro miraba la situación junto al fantasma misterioso, Lucifer Morning Star, Miguel el arcángel y jefe del cielo de este universo.

"Esto es imperdonable, alguien ataco nuestro dominio sin autorización..."

"Lo se hermano, pero por ahora debemos esperar a ver lo que ocurre"

"Incluso Oa fue afectada, será otro problema de Tribunal Viviente"

"No, conozco bien al tribunal y puedo asegurarte que no hay huella alguna"

Mientras los seres más poderosos de este universo hablaban algo raro sucedía.

Clark Kent miraba y abría los ojos, para ver estaba en un extraño pueblo, algo similar en aspecto a Smallville con la carencia del continuo sol y las granjas de Kansas, notaba que había mas nieve o frio por este lado del mundo, ¿acaso el portal simplemente lo transporto a un pueblo de su mundo?. Se preguntó si estaba en Tierra 2 donde Ultraman era un dictador antes de ser redimido, no de lo contrario los pueblerinos ya hubieran sacado kryptonita para afectarle, aunque ahora que implanto fibras de plomo en su traje puede que los efectos no los sintiera.

Se preparó para volar pero a solo 5 metros del suelo cayo en el piso, esto era extraño incluso si fuera mágica esta dimensión su poder venia de los rayos solares, bueno antes de hacer cualquier cosa Clark tenía que investigar este lugar y encontrar a sus amigos desaparecidos.

Probo a ver si su velocidad estaba intacta, para su suerte podía correr muy rápido pero noto que era algo menos veloz que antes, aun así era tan rápido como un auto y empezó a ver la ciudad, si Bart estaba aquí posiblemente tenga el mismo efecto, sería divertido poder burlarse por primera vez de su lentitud, su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia al parecer estaban disminuidos pero intactos.

El pueblo era algo grande pero no tanto como Metropolis o Star City, lo rodeaba un bosque, si pudiera moverse a la velocidad de la luz podría hacer esto en un segundo, igual no era la primera vez que pasaba por estas cosas, dada su larga experiencia con cosas raras en Smallville esto no era nada nuevo.

Había una torre del reloj, una biblioteca, una cafetería, un ayuntamiento, vio un cartel que decía: "Bienvenido a StoryBook, Maine"

Es la primera vez que oia, un nombre como ese, pero luego pensó Maine.

"Bueno, estoy cerca de Boston, algo es algo, serán cuatro horas de viaje por la carretera, es posible que deba usar mis defensas mentales, si Jor El decía...".-de pronto hayo una solución, si La Fortaleza de la Soledad fue transportada aquí entonces podría ir a la Antártida y Jor El podría revertir el problema, si era capaz de hacer viajar por el tiempo y el espacio a una persona o transportar a Clark Luthor de vuelta a Tierra 2 también podría funcionar.

"Bueno aquí voy".-se lanzó a gran velocidad para salir del pueblo y parecía un proyectil humano, pero por desgracia choco contra una barrera invisible y salió de vuelta disparado pero yendo en reversa para atrás, Clark choco contra un auto y se golpeó duro con el parabrisas, estaba herido y sangrando.

Ahora podía ver una especie de destello azulo campo que rodeaba el pueblo.

Todavía sangrando, Clark miraba.

Tenía cristales en su traje azul que saco y sacudió los cristales, gracias a sus técnicas avanzadas de Krypton no sufrió efectos colaterales pero sus poderes habían disminuido y no se regeneraba, era doloroso. Clark tropezó al caminar y estando en el suelo, El Hombre de Acero se preguntó.

"**¿Dónde diablos estoy?".**


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon Smallville a Time: Libro Uno.

**Capítulo 1: el kryptoniano y el duendecillo.**

En el Bosque Encantado, un lugar donde las criaturas de los cuentos de hadas viven en verdad, un lugar tranquilo, tenía sus héroes así como sus criminales o villanos como les decían en este lugar, una especie de fortaleza de hielo se había aparecido cerca del castillo de Rumpelstiltskin.

Una joven con el cabello castaño negro, en vestido y ojos estaba mirando como su protector Rumpelstiltskin, el Oscuro un ser mágico muy poderoso, miraba el lugar intrigado.

"Este lugar es muy frio y solitario, Rumpel"

"No temas Bella, solo quiero echar un vistazo".- Rumpelstiltskin fascinado por este extraño lugar, tenía mucha experiencia viajando a otro reinos y quería inspeccionar todo.

Bella, miraba parece que los hombres son todos iguales, siempre que les ponen algo enfrenten se obsesionan hasta el punto del hartazgo.

"No es obsesión, solo intriga Bella y si, leí tu mente"

De pronto Bella se sentó en una piedra y de pronto una voz se oyó. Una imagen de un hombre rubio, con ojos azules mirada firme y en traje blanco con una "S" negra en el pecho apareció.

"**Hola, extraños, no teman. Soy Jor El del planeta Kriptón, morí hace mil años terrestres"**

Bella, estaba algo asustada por la voz en cambio Rumpelstiltskin estaba cada vez más fascinado.

"Oh gracias por presentarte, mi nombre es Rumpelstiltskin, el Oscuro, y esta es mi protegida Bella"

"**Es un placer Rumpelstiltskin y Bella, díganme ¿este es el planeta Tierra?"**

Ambos se extrañaron ante tal pregunta, ya que ellos todavía no sabían de la Tierra, negaron con la cabeza.

"**Pero tú eres humana".-exclamo la voz de Jor El al ver a Bella.-"los humanos son del planeta Tierra".-luego señalo a Rumpel.-"tú en cambio me eres desconocido, aunque mis sensores detectan gran poder en ti, ¿eres un meta humano?"**

"No, veras soy el Oscuro un ser que domina la magia oscura, la oscuridad llega a afectar al usuario es por eso que me veo así físicamente, aunque puedo volver a mi forma humana cuando quiera"

"**Entiendo, he visto la magia antes y aunque desafié la razón de la ciencia de mi pueblo, sé que existe. Dime, Rumpelstiltskin, ¿Dónde estoy? Mi Hijo Kal El, ¿Dónde está?"**

"Estas en la Tierra con magia o en el Bosque Encantado,en cuanto a tu hijo, no lo conozco ni le he visto"

"**Rumpelstiltskin, ¿podrías contarme acerca de esta Tierra con Magia?"**

Bella, vio esto y vio como Rumpel hizo su gesto el que usaba cuando hacia un trato.

"Ah, todo tiene un precio, ¿Qué ofreces a cambio, gran señor de hielo?"

Bella, esperaba que Jor El no cediera pero se asombró con lo que iba a decir.

"**Muy bien Rumpelstiltskin, que te parece un intercambio de información. Tú dime lo que sabes de este mundo para poder hallar a mi hijo y yo te daré toda la gama de conocimientos, datos científicos y militares de docenas de mundos que hay en las 28 galaxias conocidas por el antiguo imperio kryptoniano".**

Rumpel, parecía satisfecho con este trato y procedió a explicarle su historia, la de su mundo y sus habitantes, al cabo de esto Jor El hablo.

"**Un trato es un trato, prepárate Rumpelstiltskin".**

El mago oscuro se colocó firme, una luz le cubrió y varios símbolos aparecieron frente al Oscuro.

Rumpel, cayó al suelo era agotador (dado su origen no kryptoniano) pero gracias a su enorme poder mágico podía mantenerse.

Belle temía lo peor, pero el mago oscuro se levantó algo mareado.

"Así, que ambos tenemos hijos perdidos que buscamos Jor El y ambos tenemos planes para encontrarles, ambos poseemos inmenso conocimiento de nuestros respectivos mundos, me da gusto encontrar alguien con metas similares a las mías"

"**Te pido un favor, si llegara el caso en que lances esa maldición de la cual me hablaste y logres encontrar a mi hijo".-un cristal salió de una especie de consola de hielo.-"dale esto, a cambio te ayudare a detener a esta Regina de la que me hablaste en tu cabeza, por favor cuento contigo".**

Regina, era necesaria para sus planes pensaba el mago oscuro pero también es cierto que podría traicionarlo y esa chica era muy peligrosa, tenía que prever esto, sabia por sus visiones acerca de un salvador que detendría a la reina malvada, pero las visiones eran siempre confusas, además si este Kal Él había logrado derrotar a un entidad maligna y era una luz fuerte podría ser útil, ¿Por qué conformarse con un salvador, cuando puede tener a dos en caso de que Regina lo ataque?

"Sabes Jor El, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien"

StoryBook, noche.

Clark caminaba dolorido, no pudo regenerarse y tenía sangre en la boca, tenía que ir a buscar a sus amigos.

Miraba en comparación de los golpes de un kryptoniano no eran tan doloroso, se sentía como un pinchazo pero aun así dolía y mucho.

Estaba cerca de la estación de policía, podía llegar cuando se dio cuenta de algo y vio que un coche venia hacia un hombre en la noche luchando con otro con garfios en la mano y había una chica, pero oyó un ruido un auto se acercaba. ¿Y una bola de fuego? Eso era un poder nuevo.

Había dolido caminar herido pero el instinto de héroe le gano y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hizo a un lado al hombre con bastón mientras el auto al parecer se hizo cargo del matón con garfio. Pero casi choca con la barrera nuevamente y tropezó.

("Ese campo de energía, se siente intenso").-Clark cerro los ojos estaba herido.

Gold lo miraba y pensaba, ese símbolo "S", podría ser.

Se acercó a Bella que estaba inconsciente y la cargo.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon Smallville a Time: Libro Uno.

**Capítulo 2: El Ultimo Hijo de Kriptón y la Salvadora.**

**Renace una Leyenda Oscura, el Caballero Oscuro Regresa.**

"**Dedicado a la memoria de Christopher Reeve, el mejor Superman de todos"**

**Storybook 10: 00 pm.**

Hook se reponía del incidente y estaba en la tienda de Gold, esperándole, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para agarrarle y golpearle en el corazón.

De pronto sus sentidos se agudizaron y miraba a todas partes, creyendo que era Gold.

("diablos es más astuto de lo que pensaba").-miraba y decidió que no era nada importante.

Volvió a mirar la ventana, cuando una mano rompió el cristal y lo sujeto para luego estrellarle contra una mesa que había rompiéndola.

Hook miraba enfrente suyo había un hombre, con extraña armadura y apariencia de murciélago.

No estaba asustado, había visto cosas peores pero el hecho de no lo percibiera lo tomo por sorpresa.

"¿Quién Rayos eres?".-pregunto y le hombre le miro con una mirada firme y penetrante.

"Soy Batman".-con esto Batman le dio un golpe con su máscara.

Leroy miraba desde lejos tras escuchar los disturbios y se quedó helado al ver al hombre murciélago.

"Lindo abrigo".-dijo señalando su chaqueta marrón clara, antes de desaparecer con una capsula de humo que arrojó al suelo.

"Vaya, eso es tener estilo"

Clark abrió sus ojos, estaba algo lastimado y vio que estaba en una cama de un hospital, la última vez que estuvo así un loco le había disparado una bala aprovechando la exposición a la kriptonita, la segunda vez fue cuando Zod y el lucharon en Metrópolis con dagas de kriptonita azul y había sido arrojado del edificio en plena lluvia.

Miraba su traje estaba colgado en una silla, al estar hecho con materiales kryptonianos no se vio afectado aunque la capa estaba algo arrugada, los cristales y la mugre ya no estaban.

De pronto un pensamiento le vino a la mente, si esa neblina afecto a su universo entonces los presos de la zona fantasma ¿dónde terminaron? Le había costado mucho apresarlos, los criminales más peligrosos de no más de 28 galaxias, tales como su clon Bizarro y el Mayor Zod estaban libres, incluso sin poderes Zod era un luchador mano a mano incomparable y un astuto estratega, pero si termino en otro lugar seria el problema de otros. Superman pensó, aunque le gustaría eso, su deber y sentido de justicia le decían que no y tendría que investigar, después de todo era un reportero y si hay algo que busca un reportero es una noticia e investigar el asunto.

Repaso mentalmente los sucesos, este pueblo estaba en los territorios de Maine, cerca de Boston, una especie de campo de energía azul claro rodeaba el pueblo, era claro que aquí había tipos con poderes meta humanos por lo que vio del tipo de la bola de fuego, el campo también disminuía sus poderes kryptonianos del sol amarillo. De pronto se acordó del hombre, la mujer, el tipo con el garfio y el auto estrellado, le preocupaba más el conductor un golpe como ese debía ser terrible.

Siguió pensando en el campo y el tipo de energía, los poderes por lo general siempre seguían una especie de patrón u origen científico en su universo, salvo por algunos como Zathanna o el Doctor Destino. De pronto, la revelación le vino esos efectos eran los mismos que sentía cuando luchaba con usuarios de la magia. Eso le preocupaba, en el pasado siempre había sido vulnerable a la magia y todavía lo era, incluso con la formación de kryptoniano apenas y podía enfrentar esas fuerzas, la única manera que tenia de defenderse de la magia era con las piedras del conocimiento o con la avanzada tecnología de Kriptón, Jor El había explicado que la magia y la ciencia rara vez interactúan y que muchas veces entraban en conflicto. Ya que la ciencia representaba la luz de la razón frente a la oscuridad de las supersticiones mágicas.

Bien, el repaso ya estaba hecho ahora debía salir y buscar respuestas, se extrañó como sus heridas habían sanado.

"Has despertado Kal El".-exclamo una voz y Clark se dio la vuelta para ver al mismo hombre que había salvado.

"No sé de qué habla, señor me llamo Clark Kent de Kansas".- decía el kryptoniano, lo cierto que era la primera vez que era cogido desprevenido ni siquiera Luthor y toda su inteligencia lo habían descubierto al primer intento, pero quería analizar más a este hombre, ya que él había sido quien uso la bola de fuego.

"Por favor, alguien mi experiencia sabe cuándo alguien miente, señor Kent".

"¿Cómo sabes quién soy?"

El hombre era algo mayor a juzgar por su bastón, tenía una bufanda y un traje gris oscuro, a simple vista no parecía hostil.

"Digamos, que conozco a alguien que me conto de ti y los kryptonianos".- de su bolsillo de traje saco una envoltura.-"Pero yo soy fiel a los tratos y cumplo mi palabra, conocí a tu padre Jor El una vez hace tiempo y me pidió que te diera esto. Considéralo un favor, también por salvar nos a Belle y yo"

Clark ahora entendía, otra vez su padre enviaba a uno de sus amigos a vigilarlo, que no podía entender que podía resolver las cosas por sí mismo, respetaba a Jor El pero en serio como iba a superar al viejo héroe si este lo trataba como a un niño. Tomo el objeto envuelto y comprobó que era un cristal de la fortaleza. Esto es todo lo que necesitaba para reconstruir la fortaleza, solo necesitaba agua.

"Muchas gracias, ¿señor…"

"Gold, Señor Gold".-dijo cortésmente.-"Tu padre me explico todo, así que se quién eres Superman/Kal El. No te preocupes tu identidad está segura conmigo. Por cierto un consejo con la alguacil Swan no se detendrá de hacerle varias preguntas jovencito y saber si dices la verdad"

Clark pensaba en Lois Lane y Chole Sullivan quienes cuando se les presentaba una historia o misterio eran imparables hasta conseguir la verdad, Chole con las protecciones que Jor Él le había dado luego de haber sido poseída por Brainiac tendría algún tipo de defensa mental, pero Lois, Oliver, Bruce, Lex y los demás podrían estar en este pueblo sin saber quiénes eran. Aunque dado la voluntad de acero de Bruce y la capacidad intelectual de Luthor, seguro que a ambos no les tomaría mucho saber quiénes eran.

Seguramente Batman pronto sabría quién era y saldría a cazar criminales, lo encontraría por medio de las noticias nocturnas.

Pasaron varios minutos, cuando una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, alta, de buena condición física, delgada, chaqueta roja (bastante atractiva, pensaba el hombre de acero), la mujer se dirigió al señor Gold primero.

"¿Qué sabes de este hombre Gold?"

"Quería venir a saludar a mi salvador y darle mis agradecimientos"

"Porque estabas en la carretera"

"Tenía asuntos que atender"

"¿Seguro?"

Clark miraba, esta chica era Lois Lane en cabello rubio, era contundente con sus preguntas.

Pero también se dio cuenta de que esta chica sospechaba y sabía que Gold podría poseer poderes o bien no confiaba plenamente en su palabra.

Finalmente Gold se retiró

"Bueno, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Clark vacilo un momento pero respondió.

"Soy Clark Kent vengo de Kansas"

La rubia le miro pensando, parecía el nombre de la película de Superman de Christopher Reeve.

"Un placer Clark, me llamo Emma Swan"


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon Smallville a Time: Libro Uno.

Nota: varios capitulo, ¿Qué pasa alguna clase de magia? Lo cierto es que al ser dos series o películas que conozco bien, me viene la inspiración. New Dragón Ball DC Universe segunda parte y Marvel/DBZ los sigo en junio.

Voy a cambiar un poco las cosas con respecto a Antón el Gigante.

Arlo el gigante menciono que los humanos y diversos seres viajaron por el multiverso, pero porque no hacer que algunos gigantes también viajaran, Arlo es un veterano en mi historia de esos viajes y por lo menos se ha reunido con el universo DC cinematográfico.

**Capítulo 3: Los Linternas Verdes y el Gigante.**

**La Nueva Base de los Linternas Verdes.**

**Tierra con Magia hace 28 años.**

Arlo luchaba con el príncipe James y Jack intentando matarle, mientras Antón miraba y reflexionaba como pudo haber hecho esto, no había sido su intención, el había confiado en James y la chica humana, afuera había batallas y muchos gigantes estaban muertos.

Antón pensaba que Arlo el gran guerrero y protector seria asesinado por su culpa, tanta desesperación pero no podía intervenir estaba avergonzado por su actitud y también muy asustado, tampoco era buen luchador.

Pensaba pidiendo ayuda, de repente y para asombro de todos, una luz brillante y verde empezó a surgir del firmamento del cielo, un aura de justicia que había logrado un gran poder justiciero en miles de realidades y universos, el poder de la voluntad.

Dos seres cayeron tenían trajes verdes y máscaras en sus rostros, por lo menos el humano, el otro era un ser extraño parecía un perro humanoide. Antón, James y Jack parecían confundidos, pero Arlo miraba el símbolo y él había viajado por miles de mundos y dimensiones antes, lo reconoció al instante, por alguna razón sonrió.

"Muy bien, no sabemos quiénes son pero este desorden ha terminado, príncipe James quedas arrestado por ataque ilegal al mundo de los gigantes".-exclamo Kilowoog con su tono firme y serio.

James se echó a reír, para asombro de todos.

"Soy el príncipe hijo del Rey George, ¿Quién son para decirnos que hacer?"

Hal Jordán odiaba esta clase de sujetos que abusaban de otros, pero Kilowoog era un experto policía del universo y hizo caso omiso.

"Soy Kilowoog instructor y miembro de la Guardia de Honor de los Green Lantern Corps, Los Guardianes del Universo ya sabían tienen el permiso de la Madre Superiora o Hada Azul (que nombre más ridículo) para venir a ayudar a los gigantes, los ataques o guerras solo pueden hacerse con tratados o permiso de ambos gobernantes y ya que ustedes actuaron por su cuenta, los llevaremos con los Guardianes del Universo"

Jack se adelantó, a Hal le pareció una mujer muy atractiva pero algo le llamo la atención.

("Ya la he visto en las noticias, ¿es Tess Mercer la directora ejecutiva de la corporación Luthor?, pero ¿Qué demonios paso y porque Superman o Batman no vinieron con nosotros?")

Hal pensaba hace apenas unas semanas o días, esa neblina los toco y terminaron suspendidos y en el reino de las hadas, que al parecer vivían en el cielo también como los gigantes, según parecía los Guardianes del Universo ya sabían de la existencia de este universo e incluso hace mil años los gigantes hicieron tratos con los guardianes, Lucifer Morningstar y El Espectro. Sin embargo, por alguna razón los gigantes dejaron de viajar y se dedicaron al cultivo de sus habichuelas mágicas, que tenían poderes inmensos tales como el poder de viajar por los universos sin necesidad de máquinas o técnicas que muchas veces tardaban años en perfeccionarse.

Sin embargo, según los archivos de Oa, una vez se presentó un tal Superboy Prime hace mucho tiempo quien casi llevo al multiverso y al Omniverso a la destrucción, por alguna extraña razón desapareció de su dimensión sin dejar rastro.

En fin puso esto fuera de su mente justo a tiempo para evitar una flecha con un escudo verde y la batalla comenzó.

("Parece ser que nuestros viejos aliados vienen en ayuda")

**Mientras en StoryBook, actualmente.**

Un hombre estaba atado en el sótano de la tienda de Gold, era Hook, mientras que Batman le interrogaba de manera algo violenta.

"**¿Por qué atacaste a Gold? ¿Para quién trabajas?".-Batman le estrello la cabeza contra la mesa nuevamente.**

"Sabes soy un pirata, peores cosas me han hecho…"

"**Eres una basura que mata por dinero, eres un criminal, me asegurare de que pagues por tus crímenes".-Batman no pudo seguir porque de pronto se sintió incapaz de moverse y se estrelló contra un estante grande con libros que le cayó encima.**

"Oh, Garfio, te dejo solo un segundo y mira el lio que armas. Ya te lo dije, el anonimato es nuestra única ventaja contra Emma, ella pronto sabrá gracias a ti que estamos en este pueblo".

Hook resoplo, a él le gustaba la forma de actuar de Swan y se había dado cuenta que había sido manipulada también por el cocodrilo escamoso, era obvio un cobarde no se dignaría a hacer las cosas directamente, incluso sentía admiración por este captor extraño, porque aunque usaba mascara no tenía miedo de luchar. No tenía nada en contra de Emma o su familia, pero quería vengarse de Gold a como dé lugar.

"Muy bien Cora, vámonos…".-Cora desato con su magia a Hook y se preparaban a irse cuando una cuchilla incrusto a Cora contra una pared clavándose en una de sus mangas de su traje. Batman no tenía las mismas ideas.

("Impresionante").- Hook no podía dejar de asombrarse por la voluntad de lucha de este hombre, pero Cora se molestó y con empuje de magia envió a Batman contra un armario destruyéndolo.

"Por tu insolencia, lo pagaras".- Batman en cambio sonrió, saco una capsula y la arrojo cerca de la alarma de incendios estallo y un ruido lleno el lugar.

Si lo mataba vendría mucha gente y el ruido era tan alto que lo oiría todo el mundo.

"Tienes suerte de que este de ánimos de compasión hoy"

Hook y Cora desaparecieron en un humo purpura.

("Maldita sea, tendré que decirle a Gold que se escapó").-pensaba el señor de la noche, el caballero oscuro simplemente no estaba preparado, ya tendría otra oportunidad.

**Tierra con magia hace 28 años.**

Los gigantes y linternas habían logrado hacer huir a James, por desgracia decidió dejar abandonada a Jack, quien fue clocada bajo una jaula verde.

Ganthet hablaba con Arlo.

"Lo que ha hecho es imperdonable, debe ser asesinada"

"Esa no es la manera de trabajar, Arlo. Traicionas tu idea de paz y cero armas"

"Ustedes los guardianes y sus cazadores tampoco son mejores"

Seguían discutiendo, cuando Antón se acercó a Hal Jordán.

"Arlo se equivoca si hay humanos como tú que ayudan a otros sin pedírselo entonces no pueden ser tan malos"

"Gracias Antón, sabes las hadas nos han dicho que no hay mucho espacio en su reino, pero este lugar es muy grande ¿podría volverse una Oa secundaria?"

Antón miro a su hermano y mentor Arlo, quien miraba.

"Bien, como nos ayudaron les dejare quedarse por ahora, pero los vigilare. Escucharon"

Kilowoog, Hal y Ganthet asintieron.

"Aceptamos humildemente su oferta"

En el Castillo del Rey George.

El rey regañaba a James, aunque curiosamente no aprecia tan sorprendido por los sujetos misteriosos.

"Eres un inútil, una y otra vez fallas, pero afortunadamente mientras que estabas lejos, no eres el único que encontró nuevos amigos".-el Rey sonrió y desde la ventana veía como un hombre muy grande y musculoso luchaba contra sus guardias y los derrotaba sin problemas.-"Mientras que hacías esto, yo conseguí a un verdadero guerrero"

Uno de los guardias voló de un golpe y aterrizo estrellándose en el príncipe entrando por la ventana.

"James, te presento al señor Bane, él ha destruido un grupo rebelde mientras no estabas y también consiguió oro para mí, Bane enséñale a este tonto cómo se comporta un verdadero luchador".-Bane asintió, mientras estuviera en este lugar necesitaba vivir de algo y le gustaban las ideas y misiones eran más a su estilo.-"Regina te quiere para una misión"


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon Smallville a Time 4.

Voy a incluir a un personaje mío llamado Troby, este también aparece en una historia de un amigo y colega mío llamado dragón oscuro, lean sus historias son buenas y es un gran tipo. Aparece en Power Rangers Infinito. Y otro mío llamado Junk. Oigan es mi historia después de todo.

Troby: Es un ex guardián de Oa, que ahora viaja por las dimensiones. Es amigo de Zordon, power rangers y Aslan.

Junk: si leyeron algunos otros fics, sabrán de Junk, bueno el aquí es joven y todavía no es el gran guerrero que es de adulto. Es un valoriano muy poderoso y viene de nuestro universo.

**Capítulo 4: General contra General.**

**El Maestro y el Aprendiz.**

**Una revelación dura para Clark**

**Tierra con Magia, actualmente.**

Zod miraba, estaba en medio de un bosque algo grande y una muralla, parecida a la china que había leído cuando paso todo un año aprendiendo la cultura terrestre antes de que Kal Él lo detuviera, tenía que respetar que Kal El a diferencia de Jor El si era un luchador muy hábil y experto eso le agradaba, había intentado miles de veces hacer que Clark se uniera a su lado.

Miraba y de pronto con su espada detuvo un ataque de una chica de aspecto asiático, la espada corta kryptoniana que caracterizaba a un espadachín de su mundo choco varias veces con precisión y elegancia con la de la chica.

("Me gusta esta chica, tiene valor").-los deseos siguieron, Zod luchaba con un estilo muy parecido al de los romanos o griegos, Zod había leído de ambas culturas y a admiraba a ambas culturas, los griegos eran lo más parecido a un krypton primitivo, ellos eran religiosos, militares, gobernantes, filósofos, diversas culturas convivían en paz y sin problemas. Los romanos le agradaban más por su dedicación militar, pero no eran tontos ellos no destruían las culturas que conquistaban sino que las anexaban a su cultura e incluso los gobernantes seguían a su líder a la vez que reconocían la autoridad del imperio.

"Parece ser un campesino no peleas nada mal, eres un digno rival"

"Lo mismo digo, preciosa".- a diferencia de muchos militares y científicos, Zod y Jor El eran dos rebeldes que se oponían a las leyes de Krypton y su gobierno, les gustaba divertirse y no eran aburridos como la mayoría de los militares y científicos de su época.

De pronto una fuerza extraña los separo a ambos contendientes y un enano raro y viejo estaba frente a ambos.

Zod miro tenía el símbolo de los linternas verdes.

La guerrera se inclinó ante el pequeño hombre.

"Maestro Troby, este extraño ha venido a este reino, es peligroso y un rival muy hábil en la espada".

Troby miro a Zod.

"Eres un kryptoniano, reconozco tu raza, ya que sabes que soy un guardián del universo".

"Maestro, estos son mis colegas de grupo".-pregunto un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos marrones, camisa corta, fornido, pantalones negros y una espada enfundada.

"Si, Junk, no los subestimes ya que ahora debemos reunir a muchos aliados para encontrar y detener a Cora".-dijo el maestro.-"Mulan, llévanos a la fortaleza oscura de Maléfica".

"¿Por qué?"

"Voy a visitar a una vieja amiga".-decía el maestro en tono de broma y salto con gran velocidad en el bosque.

Junk, Mulan y Zod miraban ¿Qué podían perder?

**En StoryBook actualmente.**

Clark estaba caminando con ayuda de Emma, ya que aún sospechaba del kryptoniano, y en el estado en que estaba necesitaba descansar, llegaron a la casa de María Margaret.

Kal El miraba todo sorprendido, este lugar era bastante normal por fuera pero luego pensó en Smallville y la cantidad de locos con poderes sueltos con los que había luchado, increíble que todavía le doliera su pierna derecha, tenía que usar un bastón para caminar.

María Margaret estaba en la escuela dando clases, Emma en su trabajo como policía.

Clark estaba solo pensando y pensando, mientras miraba el cristal de hielo kryptoniano.

De pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y vio un niño de once años.

"Bonito cristal"

"Gracias, me llamo Clark Kent soy de Kansas"

El chico lo miraba de manera extraña ante esta afirmación.

"Qué raro, no viene mucha gente a este pueblo, salvo Augusto o Greg Mendell"

Clark pensó en esto, ya había averiguado por qué teniendo en cuenta el campo de fuerza que había en el pueblo, si este Greg o Augusto vinieron cuando todavía no estaba puesto eso explicaría porque no lo visitaban mucha gente.

De pronto el chico reflexiono sobre algo.

"Clark Kent ¿no es ese el nombre de Superman?".-pregunto Henry, Clark se impactó como un niño sabia su identidad mucho tan fácilmente.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Henry le mostro casualmente una historieta que tenía en su mochila, Clark no le sorprendió puesto que Oliver y Chole habían hechos historietas para ganar dinero, acerca de su vida, pero aquí había algo raro.

"La Muerte de Superman es de mis favoritos".-dijo el chico y de pronto se ilumino.-"Tu eres Superman, soy Henry y junto con Batman eres mi favorito"

Clark seguía mirando a Henry y a la historieta, se preguntaba "¿Dónde estoy?".

**Tierra con Magia.**

Troby con una espada de energía verde cortaba a varios seres oscuros, mientras que su aprendiz Junk Hurk luchaba también contra estos espectros con una espada de metal con gran eficacia ambos espadachines. Zod y Mulan miraban mientras también luchaban.

Finalmente, los cuatro espadachines avanzaron sin más espectros.

Llegaron a donde había una mujer siniestra atada .

"Maléfica, has cometido muchos crímenes, pero has pagado tu sentencia"

Troby extendió su mano y las ataduras en la mujer salieron.

La mujer miraba y noto a los cuatro guerreros.

"Maestro Troby, ha pasado un milenio desde la última vez"

"Así es mi antigua estudiante, he escuchado de tus obras, lamentaría que la mitad de ellas fueran ciertas, pero desde hace 20 años que no has hecho nada. Tu poder de hada te permitió resistir los influjos de la maldición, una poderosa maldición solo aquellos con la voluntad necesaria pueden resistirla"

Junk, Zod y Mulan miraban atentos, Junk y Zod no tenían idea de que hablaban pero Mulan parecía seguir la conversación.

Maléfica se acercó a Junk y le miraba.

"Este es el nuevo aprendiz, se ve joven, arrogante e impetuoso, pero bastante guapo."

Todos miraban esto.

"Suficiente, destruir a Regina y Cora es nuestro deber".

Todos miraron al maestro, Junk y Mulan no esperaban que el compasivo maestro dijera esto.

"Maestro, ¿está seguro de esto…?"

"Esta maldición, es una violación a la naturaleza y para Dios".-decía el sabio maestro.-"He hablado con mis colegas multiversales y están deacuerdo"

"Envíeme a matar a Cora".-dijo Junk ante su mentor.

"Para enfrentarte a Cora, lo suficientemente poderoso no eres."

"Pero, los portales han sido destruidos maestro, ¿Cómo podremos ir a la Tierra?"

"Cierto, pero puedo viajar por las dimensiones Mulan. Ustedes encárguense de Regina. Visitar a Cora debo hacerlo"

Zod miraba, por fin alguien que entendía su manera de pensar, para lograr justicia hay que matar, no dejar a los presos en una maldita prisión por el resto de la eternidad. Además intuía que Kal El podía estar en ese lugar y podría obtener su venganza.

"Estoy con ustedes".


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon Smallville a Time 5

**Capítulo 5: Choque de ideales.**

**Storybook.**

Clark había estado hablando con este chico Henry y este le estaba contando cosas, desde Regina y Emma Swan hasta la maldición (para una persona normal eso sonaría raro pero con la cantidad de cosas que vio en Smallville y en Metropolis no parecía tan extraño). Sin emabrgo, notaba que Henry era un poco ingenuo y hasta cierto punto infantil en sus reflexiones sobre Regina, la alcaldesa.

De hecho era lo opuesto a él, puesto que durante su infancia prefirió más a sus padres adoptivos que a su padre biológico y llego a creer que Jor Él era un mal hombre, aunque luego de mucho y comprendiendo que la computadora informática de la fortaleza carecía de sentimientos y emociones y haber encontrado aliados de su padre como El Detective Marciano y antiguos enemigos como el Mayor Zod, Clark se vio obligado a aceptar que lo había juzgado muy mal, incluso con su ayuda el Lionel Luthor de Tierra 1 ( su dimensión) logro redimirse algo que nunca logro el propio Clark. Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Luthor de Tierra 2 hubiera sido redimido a cambio de conocimiento de todo el universo. Según las descripciones de Henry, Regina le daba miedo pero más allá de eso no le criticaba o se burlaba como Lionel lo había hecho con Lex Luthor, en comparación de la relación Lionel-Lex, la relación Henry-Regina le parecía buena, es muy posible que Henry estuviera malinterpretando las cosas al ser menor o bien alguien le llenara la cabeza con estas ideas. De todas maneras no conocía bien a esta Regina de fondo para juzgar.

De pronto sintió un movimiento y se movió rápido derribando a David con su mano derecha sosteniéndole del cuello contra el piso.

"Tranquilo, no soy un enemigo…".-aseguraba el hombre rubio.

"¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?".-Clark no olvidaba su encuentro con el Señor Gold y como esta sabia de su origen kryptoniano, este había explicado que Jor Él era conocido suyo pero él era consciente de los sucesos raros que pasaban en esta ciudad y del campo de fuerza.

"Hey chico de Kansas deja en paz a mi padre".-exclamo una voz y Clark recibió un empujón que le derribo contra una mesa, ya van varias veces que era derribado en este lugar, tenía que admitir que era humillante para un hombre ser derribado por una mujer.

Emma ayudaba a David a levantarse quien se acariciaba el cuello.

"Emma, tus amigos siempre han sido algo locos pero rara vez me derriban y estrangulan de esa manera"

Clark se levantó y la mención de padre, le sonaba extraña a su juicio este hombre no parecía viejo, no había señales de arrugas o bastón y si lo que decía Henry era cierto este hombre sería un anciano, luego recordó su experiencia mágica con el campo y no pudo evitar avergonzarse por sus actos.

"Lo siento, es que pensé que era un ladrón o algo así, no sabía que era tu padre, he vivido muchas cosas en Kansas que me han enseñado a estar preparado".-se disculpó, siendo sincero la cantidad de locos extraterrestres, mágicos, meta humanos, criminales y extra dimensionales en Smallville eran algo que lo desearía a nadie, pero admitía que era divertido resolver misterios con sus amigos.

Cuando se convirtió en Superman fue a Ciudad Gotica a intentar convencer a Batman de que se uniera a su bando, pronto quedo claro que Batman y Superman eran opuestos, Superman representaba la luz del dia y el poder extraterrestre y Batman la oscuridad de la noche y la perfección humana física y mentalmente. No obstante, ambos compartían una gran voluntad de acero, la idea de no matar a un criminal y de hacer justicia sin pasar la línea que los separa de los criminales, llegando a respetarse con el tiempo y siendo grandes colegas.

De hecho Superman era una de las pocas personas a las que Batman respetaba dentro de la comunidad de héroes disfrazados, ya que según Batman era el más cercano a un profesional mientras que muchos otros héroes se confían en sus poderes o solo ven la lucha contra el crimen como un juego. Las otras personas a las que respetaba eran a Chole Sullivan, Flecha Verde y el Detective Marciano, estos últimos se acercaban mucho a sus métodos de hacer justicia o investigación.

"No hay cuidado, no es la primera vez que pasa créeme he tenido peores experiencias".-decía David pensando en otros tiempos, pero luego vio el diario caído y el titular.

"**HOMBRE MURCIELAGO VISTO DETENER CRIMINAL EN LA TIENDA DE GOLD"**

"¿Es una broma? Un tipo loco disfrazado que se hace pasar por Batman es la noticia"

"Pues Leroy lo vio golpear a Hook"

El mismo viejo Batman, pensó Clark, no importa si había maldición o casos extraños, siempre que había un crimen y estaba cerca Batman era el primero en detenerlo o estar informado.

Tendría que ver a este Leroy, era la primera pista. El otro seria Gold, pero podría esperar, estar con estas personas podría ser su mejor manera de estudiar el lugar y este caso.

**En la tierra con magia.**

Troby estaba con los ojos cerrados meditando frente a un lago mientras sus tres acompañantes, Malefica rechazo la petición sin embargo declaro que no les obstaculizaría su paso, ya que quería que Regina pagara por encerrarla por tanto tiempo.

("Mucho dolor y confusión hay en el joven kryptoniano").-pensaba mirando a la nada y luego se paró ayudado por su bastón.

"Debemos ir, pero sin delatar nuestra presencia, con la cantidad de visitantes que tiene Storybook últimamente una llegada dramática complicaría las cosas y alertaría a Cora de nuestra presencia".-declaro le viejo guardián con firmeza.-"Me preocupa le joven Mills"

"¿el hijo de Emma? ¿Pero porque?"

"Su odio hacia la magia y las cosas oscuras puede impulsarlo a tratar de destruir cualquier fuente mágica y eso causaría un desequilibrio en el universo o el multiverso"

"No entiendo, que no era la maldición mala"

"Si, pero Gold cuando permitió la entrada a la magia en esa realidad, el solo libero la magia que había dormida en ese mundo al contrario la creencia popular la magia no es maligna de hecho es una creación de la Presencia o Dios como muchos le llamamos, han existido siempre y siempre vuelve a surgir, si fuera maligna Dios hubiera destruido la magia hace mucho tiempo ¿no creen?".-los tres se miraron y tenían que admitir que tenía cierta razón.-"Claro, esta puede ser entendida de muchas maneras por medio de la ciencia como en el mundo sin color y la tierra sin magia, incluso desde puntos de vista académicos, la magia representa a la oscuridad de las supersticiones mientras que la ciencia es la luz de la razón y el pensamiento, la luz y la oscuridad tienen la misma fuerza, son fuerzas que no pueden existir sin la otra. Si Mills destruye la magia, la oscuridad entonces eso creara un desequilibrio y ese universo será destruido y su explosión afectaría otras realidades".- termino explicando el sabio maestro.

"¿Maestro cómo puede saber lo que ocurre en otras dimensiones?"

"He viajado y aprendido mucho, muchas técnicas y poderes y he conocido aun ser llamado Aslan, él es un representante de Dios en otro universo y le me explico muchas cosas".

"Vaya, ¿yo llegare a ser tan poderoso como usted?"

"Si te dedicaras a tanto a la sabiduría como lo haces con tus bromas y espada entonces estarías mi altura"

"Pense que que ya lo estaba"

"Solo en tus sueños mi aprendiz"

Continuara…


End file.
